


[treacherous kink]

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: No one had loved Artoria like Mordred had.  Now, she had come full circle.





	[treacherous kink]

In her lifetime, there was a point where Mordred was in love with Arthur. During that time she was a Knight of the Round Table, one of the peerless few that stood among Arthur’s most trusted vassals. She was one of his swords, cutting true against the unjust and the evil. The silvery knight of Clarent. Beneath her helmet, her king was perfect. Her king could make judgments without struggle, bring victory when there would be none. Her king was unstoppable, and beautiful. Strong and valiant. She loved Arthur like a true knight would – unclouded and pure.

When she learned the secret of her pedigree, she couldn’t have been more happy. She was unlike any other knight at the table. Her connection to Arthur was deeper than anyone else. She was his son – the true blood of the king. She was more connected to her Arthur than Lancelot, than Bedivere, than Percival, than even Kay. She was enraptured with her king, her father, who she had come to love more deeply than anyone in this world.

It was because of that love that made her black with hate. Her beloved king, her flawless perfect lord, her only father in this world denied her existence. The air had bitten her cheeks for the first time in years, and it was only to feel the chill of her tears. They had the same face, yet – the king she had so blindly and hopelessly loved denied her. They had the same body, yet her father refused her. They had the same strength, yet – she would not be recognized. Mordred could not fathom why. Artoria would not answer why.

Her heart which was filled with so much love bled and bled until it was nothing but anger. She was the strongest. She was the truest. No one had loved Artoria like Mordred had. No one had loved Britain like Mordred had. No one had fought and loved and served like her so truly. It wasn’t enough. Left to her own anger, she had to guess reasons. She had to wonder. She had to fester and bite upon her lips and knuckles until she could feel nothing but bitterness in her soul.

Now, she had come full circle. Except somehow this was worse and better than the original. The woman who locked fingers with her, pressing chaste kisses on her lips, was definitely her father. Artoria Pendragon, the Once and Future King, the King of Knights. They shared the same face, same body, same voice. But, in a way, this was not her father. She was called Saber Lily – and in conversations, she is the Artoria Who Has Not Become King. Inexperienced and filled with youthful vigor, pure eyes that were filled with hope.

“You’re blushing,” Lily rubbed Mordred’s cheeks. She claimed she knew nothing about being a king. She claimed she had no memory of Mordred in her lifetime. She only knew what was in front of her. “We’ve done all kinds of stuff already, and you still blush when we kiss.” She said in a quieter voice, low enough that only they could hear it.

“Dumbass,” Mordred stammered, enjoying the attention more than she had any right to. She knew Lily was her father, but – she couldn’t really fathom it. It was like seeing someone in a costume. Her father was nothing like this. “Anyone would get embarrassed if they’re kissed suddenly in the hallway.” She argued for herself pointlessly, knowing that Lily was still giving her that shit eating grin. “And don’t talk about that kinda stuff in public too…”

With a gentle pull, Lily led the pair. Her fingers were tightly knit with Mordred’s with a confident shamelessness that could only come from obliviousness. Even though she had tried to remain quiet about their relationship, it was certain that prying eyes could see them. Only Mordred cared, it seemed. But that was because Lily didn’t understand the stigma. She glanced over her shoulder with a carefree grin.

“Then, let’s go somewhere private!” She said cheerfully, taking Mordred to one of the abandoned rooms littered about Chaldea. For anyone else, it was a shameful reminder of the failure of the project. But Mordred treated them like a safe haven. The plain, generic interior with little to no prying eyes. Not that Roman or Da Vinci would waste their time on them. “See, now it’s just you and me.” The door shut behind Mordred’s back and Lily kissed her again.

In the time that they had experimented with this, Lily had come from being shy and inexperienced to aggressive. Even if what she was doing wasn’t terribly good, she did it with such vigor that Mordred could barely keep up. However, when it came to kissing, Lily was a fast study. Parting Mordred’s lips with her tongue, she deepened the kiss with leonine grace. Only when she was satisfied, drumming out weak whines from the back of Mordred’s throat, did she pull back.

“I thought about what we talked about last time,” Lily walked backwards towards the bed, sunny smile on her face.

Mordred flushed, “I told you to forget about it!” Horrible enough that she was in some kind of strange romantic-sexual relationship with a version of her father that hadn’t become king, but to admit some kind of shameful fetish. “Listen, it was a spur of the moment type of thing, and – well…”

Her excuses fell dead in the air, and Lily simply beamed at her. In a slow dramatic motion, she patted her lap. “Don’t you want to be Daddy’s good boy?” She said without a hint of shame in her voice. Her cheeks were red, but her smile was confident.

She felt feverish and lightheaded. Was this really happening? Her sort-of-girlfriend sort-of-father staring at her all twinkly eyed from across the room saying – that stuff. An undeniable wetness grew between her legs, and lust reared its ugly head. Mordred gulped, and thoughtlessly began walking towards Lily. Was it okay to do this? No, probably definitely not.

Lily’s hands urged her to her knees, and she knelt before her, blank. Slowly, purposefully, Lily brought her hand to the crown of Mordred’s head and pet her. “That’s a good boy,” she said, running her fingernails along her scalp. Mordred fought the urge to melt, the sensation was fulfilling and far more erotic than she wanted it to be. She wanted it – sure. She always wanted that love. But – not like this. Not like this?

Her cunt was throbbing already. Oh, she wanted it like this. At least with this Lily, who was smiling just for her. “Let’s see, what to do with you,” Lily didn’t stop her rubbing to speak, “you are just a rebellious boy, though. Perhaps I never paid much attention to discipline.” She was falling into this role so flawlessly that Mordred hung on every word. She hated to think of it, but it was probably the Artoria who would be King inside of her.

When Mordred didn’t answer her, Lily moved her hand to Modred’s cheek and pat it. “Yes, that seems to be the problem here. Don’t worry, Daddy will take care of you,” Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent, but the words were far from it. She tilted her head, “this is where you say ‘Yes, Daddy.’”

Mordred swallowed, and attempted to find her voice, “Y-yes, Daddy.” Ah – her body felt hot.

Lily clapped her hands together, as if that sealed the deal. “Good boy! Now, we can get started,” her hands sunk to her lap again and patted beckoningly. “I’ll punish you right now then maybe we’ll see if you’ve earned anything else.”

At first Mordred didn’t understand, she stared at Lily’s lap in confusion. Her legs were parting, so she wasn’t wanting oral. Then finally, she made the connection. The sensible part of her mind was outraged, and she stood up stiffly to argue. Her mistake – Lily just used the confusion to pull Mordred over. She had to argue if she wanted it to stop. Mordred’s words were caught in her throat.

“Can I take your pants off?” Lily asked her middle finger tracing the line of Mordred’s waistband.

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Was the only thing she could say. She was embarrassed but – she adjusted her hips so that her shorts could be slid down her legs. She was the one that wanted it. The cool air made how wet she had become more apparent. She hoped Lily didn’t notice. She hoped she did.

Whether or not she did, her hands brushed the entire surface of Mordred’s now exposed ass. Taking in the shape and size – as if their bodies were terribly different. As of now, Mordred had a little more definition than Lily, but that didn’t seem to deter her at all. “A very cute bottom, I bet you’ve never been spanked since the day you were born,” she said gleefully, her fingers tracing the contour of Mordred’s muscle. “You’ve been a bad boy, Mordred. Daddy’s going to have to punish you for that.”

With that, Lily drew back her hand and spanked her. Mordred jolted. Disregarding parameters, it was never pleasant to be struck by a Servant undefended. Lily rubbed the spot and moved to the other cheek. “I’ve been thinking, if I paid more attention to disciplining you, perhaps you’d behave better,” Lily’s tone was cool and stern, unlike her usual energetic hum. She brought her hand against Mordred for a third time. “So – Daddy’s going to pay extra attention to you from now on.”

Mordred clung to the bedsheets, her breath unsteady. Thoughtlessly, she already know the answer, “thank you, Daddy.” It felt – good. It hurt, yeah, Lily definitely had a sword arm. But with each strike, she felt a bit of herself relax. She was swimming in lust, and hunger. Each time Lily brought her hand down, the less she worried about it.

Lily’s hand buried in her hair. “That’s my good boy,” she purred, “made it through all of them without complaining.” It felt good to be praised. Mordred slid off Lily’s lap to her knees. Her ass stung like – well, like she had been hit with a paddle multiple times. But Mordred didn’t care, she leaned into Lily’s touch. “You ready to be good for Daddy?”

Without thinking, Mordred nodded. “Yes, Daddy,” she said quietly. It was all she needed to say, Lily slowly removed her boots and unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor in front of Mordred. She sunk back down to the bed, in her panties, and spread her legs. Oh – Mordred felt drunk on the scent of Lily’s arousal. A spot of wetness had all but ruined the lovely lace panties that she wore. Lily’s hand rested on her head again, stroking her lovingly.

“Do you want to lick Daddy’s cunt?” The filthiest things came out of Lily’s lips, and Mordred could never stop being surprised by it. She slid off her panties, and made her invitation clear. Ah – she couldn’t control herself.

After all, Mordred’s appetite for pussy was insatiable when she wasn’t so turned on. She began with broad, hungry laps. The juices that flowed from her Lily’s – no, her Daddy’s cunt were as valuable as gold. Cleaning the outer lips was the first responsibility of a good son, and she relished in her work.

Lily sighed, and her thighs tightened. “Good boy,” she praised, and she rolled her hips in response. Her praise filled Mordred an overeagerness to please, she traced her Daddy’s slit with her tongue. Lily writhed slightly in response, her breath becoming uneven. No better sensation existed than to please her so, Mordred pressed her tongue through Lily’s slit and curled through her folds.

Slowly but surely, she sucked Lily’s clit into her mouth, looking upwards to meet her in the eye. No one could be quite so cute like her. Her face was red, a little sweaty, and her clear green eyes were burning hot. The way she looked at Mordred with such awe and love made her want to do whatever Lily wanted. Her noisy breathing evolved into moans as Mordred devoured her. To her surprise, the fingers that rested on her head tightened into fists. Lily wasn’t typically rough, but – Mordred grinned to herself. She liked it.

“Nn – nn.” Lily tried to say something between heaving breaths, but failed to string it together. With a firm grasp on Mordred’s head, she bucked her hips against her face. Eagerly, she lapped up each drop as Lily gave a trembling orgasm. Not even a little was wasted on the sheets. Once her body relaxed, Lily released her grip and rubbed Mordred’s neck and shoulders.

“That’s Daddy’s boy,” she said in hot breaths. Her heated gaze made Mordred’s thighs tremble. It was difficult to resist the temptation of touching herself. The urge had become unbearable. As if she had been screaming it out loud, Lily smiled confidently. Somehow she had fallen into this role without any problems. “Daddy got you a present, do you want it?”

Mordred gulped. A present? Lily really must have been thinking about this since they last spoke on it. It was enough to indulge Mordred but to take the extra step was – well, the kind of overambitious action an inexperienced knight would do. It fit Lily perfectly. “Yeah,” Mordred answered weakly, more out of surprise. Then she straightened her back, realizing her mistake. “Yes, Daddy.”

Lily lit up like a light. Her smile was too broad, and too pure to be involved in what they were doing. She ran a hand through Mordred’s hair affectionately. “Stay here, no peeking.” She said patting her head. With poorly concealed eagerness, Lily got up from her spot and walked behind Mordred’s line of sight. She even had it hidden in the room! Sure, this was the room they used for their trysts, but it was just so – Lily.

“Surpris – e, it was hard getting one of these,” Lily returned to her spot in front of Mordred at the edge of the bed. Her excitement was impossible to quell, and she oozed positive energy. It would’ve been distracting had she not brought something even more distracting. In shorter words, it was a strap-on. Thick leather straps wrapped around Lily’s hips, holding a semi-clear phallus in place at the center. Hesitantly, Mordred brushed her fingers against the surface of it.

Her mouth watered despite herself and she fought the urge to just sit on it right away. It didn’t really feel like skin, and since it was a mostly colorless, it didn’t look like something real. As she explored it with her hands, Lily’s hand ran through her hair again. “Do you like Daddy’s cock?” In her head, the words shouldn’t excite her. But Mordred’s body felt hot, and her thighs tensed.

“Yes, Daddy, I like it,” she replied quietly, and took the phallus in her hand. It was definitely thicker than Lily’s fingers, and it was vaguely penis shaped. Mordred brought the tip to her lips. The taste wasn’t pleasant like Lily’s cunt, but she was excited anyway. It was forbidden, or filthy or something. She sucked on the tip, and cautiously attempted to take more. Unsurprisingly, her gag reflex stopped her short, and Mordred drew back. “Nngh,” she grumbled, licking the length and glowering at Lily. “You’re too big.”

As usual, any glares slid right off Lily’s shoulders. Besides, she seemed to be too content with herself to care. “That’s why you have to get it nice and wet,” she replied hotly, but before the words could take effect, she smiled apologetically. “Ah, but I do have lubricant. So,” her words were cut short, Mordred crawling upwards to kiss her.

“I can’t wait for that,” Mordred grumbled, biting lightly on Lily’s lip. Straddling Lily’s hips, she grasped the shaft and began to position it’s tip. “Daddy, I need your cock in me now.”

Without argument, she lowered herself on it slowly. Mordred moaned softly. It definitely was bigger than she was used to, but that was a good thing. She rolled her hips, teasing herself with just the tip. Lily spread her hands, one on Mordred’s hip and the other lightly teasing her clit. Finally, with maddening slowness, Mordred filled herself to the hilt.

“Ah, fuck,” she wrapped her arms around Lily’s shoulders, “oh, fuck.”

It felt good. Without moving, without anything else. Lily’s thumb had even left her clit, just letting her enjoy the sensation of being completely stuffed. Mordred sought Lily’s lips like she were starved, kissing her so hard that it would bruise, and sinking her teeth into her tongue. She shouldn’t – enjoy it as much as she does, that’s what she thought. But Lily eagerly kissed her back, not seeming to mind Mordred’s shame.

“I want to fuck you, Mordred,” She said beneath her breath, “Can I fuck you?”

Something about hearing her name said so lovingly by that voice drove Mordred mad. She nodded, “please, Daddy.” She hadn’t even thought about it that time, the plea came so natural to her that she should’ve been embarrassed. Lily’s hands slid to her hips and held her firm, and after a bit of positioning, she pulled backwards.

Oh – she was seeing stars. Lily didn’t have space in their position to thrust particularly quickly, but she could pound Mordred all the way to her core. The room filled with the sounds of Mordred’s body. Her whining in pleasure and her wet cunt being slapped over and over. She was glad she held onto Lily before, because after just a little, Mordred was quickly losing control of herself.

Lily’s nails dug into her skin. She was trying to restrain Mordred’s movements, but there was little she could do. Mordred rose and fell on her own, meeting the strength of Lily’s thrusts with a lustful hunger. She was so close but so far. Leaning forward, she urged Lily onto her back. Her hips bounced feverishly. “I take your cock so good,” Mordred spoke thoughtlessly, “aren’t I a good son, Daddy?”

Looking at her like that with that face, it was too much. Mordred didn’t even need an answer. Lily’s hot eyes on her was enough. She buried herself down hard, rolling her hips to hit every right spot as she came. She twitched, and bucked until every ounce of the high left her.

“You look like you enjoyed yourself,” Lily said as Mordred pulled out. “I enjoyed myself.”

Breathless, Mordred laid down beside her, resting on her stomach. “I-I might have.” She was a bad liar when it came to these things, but Lily just laughed in understanding. “You don’t mind?”

Rolling onto her side, Lily pecked kisses on Mordred’s shoulder and cheek. “I like making you happy,” she answered, “It was pretty sexy to be ‘Daddy’ too. And I got to enjoy my new toy I got from Miss Da Vinci.”

Mordred looked at her curiously, “you got that from her?”

“Mm. I said, I want something that will give me the penetrating power of a man without having to go meet Merlin. She asked why, and I told her so I can spice up mine and Mo’s sex life.”

“No – o! You didn’t! What if Father found out?!”

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF YOU ARE FREE FROM SIN
> 
> hey! is waiting for full works boring? yes? okay! well until christmas day cst 2017, i'm doing ~100 word requests on my [tumblr](http://ashforge.tumblr.com/)! send me a ship, or a babe to ship with ritsuka and i'll do a flash fic after work. anons welcome


End file.
